Disculpa
by LiraWM
Summary: Anko falta a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakahi, recibiendo inspiración de una película, decide hacer una disculpa que él no podrá rechazar. AU - Regalo para mi amiga Pochi


Anko abrió la puerta, dejando que un enorme suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras colocaba sus llaves en el tazón que estaba posado plácidamente sobre la mesa, cerca de la entrada. Encendiendo las luces entró al lugar y suspiró de nuevo. Había sido un duro día y su jefe había decidido molestarla más de lo usual. Cerrando la puerta con una suave patada, Anko puso los ojos en blanco recordando las órdenes sin sentido que le habían dado durante toda la tarde. No solamente le hicieron perder los estribos, sino también una cena importante con alguien a quien apreciaba bastante. "De todas las noches... ¿Tenía que ser ésta?" pensó amargamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos, se sentaba en el sofá, sacaba el control remoto y cambiaba los canales. No había nada interesante en los 154 canales que pagaba puntualmente. Cada vez se convencía más de que pagar por cable era en efecto una mala idea, ya que siempre era decepcionada cada vez que encendía el televisor.

Frustrada dejó el canal en una película prometedora, caminó a la cocina y empezó a buscar algo que poner en su ruidoso estómago. Comiendo algo a las 11:47 de la noche seguramente se convertiría en pura grasa, pero no le importaba. Estaba furiosa con todo en esos momentos y el menor de sus problemas en aquel instante eran algunas calorías extra que seguro quemaría el día de mañana en su rutina de ejercicio. Estaba en una encrucijada en cuanto él llegara. No solo había faltado a su cena de cumpleaños con su familia y sus amigos, sino que ni siquiera había podido hacer una llamada y explicarle la razón de su ausencia.

Mientras lamía la cuchara cubierta de helado, empezó a pensar en lo que diría cuando él se presentara. Una mera disculpa no podría compensar la humillación por la que él habría pasado durante la cena mientras sus amigos y sus familiares preguntaban dónde estaba ella y por qué no se encontraba con ellos. Devorando el helado se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a divagar sobre ideas viendo cuál sería la mejor.

Un sonido la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, buscó la fuente de éste e instantáneamente una ráfaga de sangre coloró sus mejillas. Al parecer la película que tanto prometía era ni más ni menos una película para adultos. Sonrojada comenzó a buscar el control remoto, quien al parecer había decidido jugar a las escondidas con ella en esos momentos, mientras se tapaba los ojos. Pero los sonidos eran bastante fuertes, y aún si no estaba viendo lo que sucedía podía imaginárselo muy claramente.

Encontrando el control finalmente procedió a apagar la tv, pero su mente la detuvo. Parpadeó confundida pero con algo de curiosidad bajó el volumen y continuó mirándola. Después de un par de minutos sonrió y se felicitó a si misma "Esto puede funcionar".

Y con una sonrisa traviesa impresa en sus labios se levantó y comenzó a trabajar en su ingenioso plan.

-.-.-.-

La noche había sido genial, Kakashi no esperaba en absoluto esas sorpresas, mucho menos los regalos. Había sido una celebración fantástica, la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Todos estaban ahí para abrazarlo y desearle lo mejor en el mundo, inclusive gente a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo, todos menos ella… "¿Dónde está?", "¿Acaso no vendrá?", frases como esas eran repetidas tan frecuentemente como "Feliz cumpleaños", lo cual obviamente no ayudaba a su caso. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba por ella, él sentía un cuchillo penetrar sus tripas y girar adentro.

Todo había sido increíble, pero hubiese sido mejor si ella hubiese aparecido o por lo menos le hubiese llamado para justificarse. ¿Pero ni siquiera una llamada telefónica? ¡Eso iba más allá del egoísmo y la crueldad! Era simplemente inaceptable. Oh, vaya que le expresaría su descontento e incluso quizas esto llevaría a algo que él no se atrevería siquiera a pensar. Pero él estaba en su derecho de exigir respuestas sobre ese acto tan atroz.

Abrió la puerta con furia y la cerró con una fuerte patada, sin importarle que era casi la 1 de la madrugada y el sonido podría despertar a sus vecinos. ¡Demonios! Le valía un carajo que todo su edificio se despertara por culpa de él. Estaba bastante enojado y tenía sus motivos para estar furioso, y si no lo podían entender, ¡Ni modo! Ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces, sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Dio un paso en la oscuridad cuando sintió una presencia cercana, y en el momento que posó la vista en el lugar donde la percibió, era demasiado tarde. Un harapo estaba encima de su nariz y el olor lo hizo desvanecerse.

Cuando abrió sus ojos e intentó enfocar sus alrededores, notó que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de tela, evitándole ver todo menos oscuridad. Se sentía un poco mareado, el olor de lo que el atacante había utilizado para noquearlo seguía presente en sus fosas nasales. Trató de quitarse la venda de los ojos con su mano derecha cuando se dio cuenta de que no la podía mover. Intentó con su otra mano, el mismo resultado. Entró en pánico y trato de mover sus piernas, pero esto confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, estaba atado. Trató de gritar por ayuda pero su boca estaba amordazada. Maldiciendo mentalmente y temiendo por su vida, trató de mantenerse quieto y calmarse. Pero… ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Había sido secuestrado, amarrado y probablemente moriría en ese momento. Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que lo rodeaba. Por la manera en la que había sido atado y donde se encontraba posado estaba en una cama. En eso sintió una fría brisa entrar en el cuarto y acariciar su abdomen. "Perfecto… amarrado y desnudo", pensó amargamente.

Ahora estaba seguro de que iba a ser violado y después asesinado, pensó en que debía hacer. Podía quedarse quieto y esperar su muerte o poner resistencia. Bueno, ya que estaba perdido de cualquier modo, no estaría mal complicarle la vida al bastardo que lo tenía atrapado. Comenzó a forcejear, lastimando sus muñecas y sus tobillos en el proceso. Tratando de liberarse fue cuando escuchó una risita junto a él. Impactado se detuvo y tragó saliva.

Asustado pero determinado, volteó a la esquina donde creyó haber escuchado al perpetrador reír. No se la dejaría fácil, no sin una pelea. En ese momento un pensamiento horrible lo asaltó. Si el tipo había entrado en la casa era bastante probable que también hubiese atacado a Anko. Preocupado, comenzó a pensar en qué cosas horribles el bastardo le habría hecho a ella, probablemente lo mismo que le iba a suceder a él. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por la imagen de su amada siendo torturada y luego asesinada. Un enojo repentino estalló en su pecho y comenzó a tratar de zafarse aún más, sin importar el dolor.

Otro sonido burlón sonó a su lado de nuevo. Enfadado volvió a buscar la fuente del sonido. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, tratando de verse tan desafiante como su condición lo permitiera. Esto le causó de nuevo gracia al atacante. Pero esta vez, el sonido de una silla moviéndose le indicó que su secuestrador se estaba acercando a él. Unos pasos en el piso confirmaron esta hipótesis. Se tensó con el sonido pero continuó viéndose retador. Otra risa, pero esta vez en su oído izquierdo. Sintió el aliento caliente del asaltante, haciéndole sentir en contra de su razonamiento, un poco estimulado.

El atacante aparentemente notó esto y continuó soplando suavemente en su oreja. Se sintió avergonzado de que en este momento tan particular su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de manera positiva a algo así. Por amor a todo lo que es sagrado, había sido secuestrado y desvestido, no era el momento preciso para pensar en sexo. Pero el atacante parecía que no estaba pensando de la misma manera, porque después de eso decidió lamerle la oreja con la punta de su lengua.

De nuevo en contra de su sentido común dejó un suave gemido escapar de sus labios, pero la mordaza no permitió que se escuchara. A pesar de eso, el atacante parecía que lo había percibido y continuó lamiéndolo. Incómodo pero receptivo por ello, dejó que su atacante continuara con su deliciosa tortura. Después de todo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

El secuestrador continuó usando su lengua, pero ahora decidió introducirla en su oreja. Ahora estaba oficialmente excitado, su miembro era prueba de ello. El atacante sonrió y murmuró en su oreja algo que no pudo descifrar, pero lo que su cerebro si captó fue que su atacante no era un hombre como había pensado que era, sino que era una mujer o un hombre con una voz bastante femenina. Tenía fe en que fuera la primera opción, porque eso le evitaría un dolor en el culo literal y la vergüenza de sus familiares y amigos cuando los periódicos reportaran este incidente.

Ya no podía pensar claramente cuando ella comenzó a juguetear con su oreja, decidió que lo mejor sería pensar que era una mujer. Después prosiguió a lamer su cuello lentamente. Kakashi perdió la cabeza una vez que ella llegó a su pecho y no dio señales de detenerse. Sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, tomó aire en el momento en que sintió su miembro dentro de su boca. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de lamerlo ni de siquiera besarlo, lo tragó de una vez. Tenía que apreciar sus habilidades, después de todo él sabía que no calzaba pequeño.

Sus movimientos lo trajeron de vuelta de sus pensamientos porque en ese momento comenzó a estimularlo hábilmente, haciendo que sus pupilas desaparecieran. Se sentía culpable por disfrutar esto, pero sólo por un pequeño instante porque ella comenzó a succionar. Siguió lamiendo y besando alrededor de toda el área, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Y justo cuando estaba por terminar en su boca ella se detuvo. Confundido por el alto repentino comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba pasando, cuando obtuvo su respuesta. En forma de un par de senos alrededor su miembro.

El repentino cambio de sensaciones hicieron que el gimiera y deseara más, aunque muy dentro de sí se sentía sucio por la falta de control sobre su cuerpo. Su atacante pensaba lo contrario porque seguía jugando con él. Y de nuevo justo cuando iba a terminar, ella se detuvo. Ahora enojado se intentó quejar, ella se rió por su respuesta y como antes descubrió el por qué. Esta vez sintió como su miembro era devorado por la parte íntima de ella. Ahora no cabía duda de que su atacante era una ella, porque los senos podían ser operados, pero su parte femenina se sentía real… bastante real. "Dios por favor, deja que sea una mujer" rogó mentalmente.

Cualquier residuo de respeto propio que le quedaba se desvaneció y decidió disfrutar el paseo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella comenzó a gemir. El estaba tan perdido en su placer que no le puso mucha atención al de ella, por lo que se permitió ser egoísta y dejarse venir. Después de un par de minutos de estimularse hasta llegar a su orgasmo, ella puso un esfuerzo extra y se dejó venir también.

Kakashi estaba exhausto y por su respiración, sentía que ella también. Pero esto no la detuvo de gatear hacia su regazo, acercarse a su oreja y lamerla de nuevo, para terminar acurrucándose a su lado. Confundido giró la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba, esperando una respuesta. Con esto ella rió de nuevo y por primera vez habló.

"¿Te gustó mi disculpa?"

En ese momento todo cobró sentido, su voz, su olor. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Aliviado comenzó a reírse pero la mordaza casi lo hace ahogarse. Ella se la quitó rápidamente, junto con la venda y los nudos en sus tobillos y muñecas. El parpadeó un par de veces, ajustando sus ojos a la tenue luz de la habitación y la miró. Sonrió para luego besarle la frente.

"Sí… pero la próxima vez tú irás abajo"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vaya... tiempo sin escribir de esta pareja jejeje. Pues bien aquí el regalito de mi amiguita Pochi :D como no me dijiste que querías pues me animé a hacer algo rudo. Espero que te haya gustado ;)


End file.
